Fingerprints, as a unique feature of human body, are characterized in their life-long invariabilities, uniqueness and conveniences. Fingerprint recognition technique is widely exploited in the field of terminals such as smart phones and the like. At present, there are two kinds of fingerprint recognition techniques for a mobile phone. One is to integrate a fingerprint sensor into a button located on the front of mobile phones, thus achieving the fingerprint recognition by sliding or pressing the button; the other is to place a fingerprint sensor on the back of the mobile phone, which allows for the fingerprint recognition with only one independent fingerprint sensor.
However, in the technique where the fingerprint sensor is integrated into the button located on the front of the mobile phone, a frontal area of the mobile phone may be occupied by the button, thereby affecting the screen-to-body ratio and damaging the overall aesthetics; while the technique where the fingerprint sensor is set on the back of the mobile phone is inconvenient in use, resulting in poor user experience.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, researches regarding technical solutions for implementing the fingerprint detection inside a display have been initiated in the industry. Although the above-mentioned problems of the affected screen-to-body ratio due to the fingerprint sensor being integrated into the front button of the mobile phone and the inconvenience in use due to the fingerprint sensor being set on the back of the mobile phone may be solved by exploiting a In-display fingerprint recognition technique, however, since a user cannot accurately perceive the fingerprint detection area, the fingerprint recognition operation of the user and the system fingerprint recognition efficiency may be affected.